The Buried Age
| date =2355-2363 | author =Christopher L. Bennett | published =Paperback - July 2007 | pages =400 | publisher = | ISBN =ISBN 1-4165-3739-7| altcover = | }} Introduction (blurb) Jean-Luc Picard. His name has gone down in legend as the captain of the [[USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)|U.S.S. Stargazer]] and two starships ''Enterprise''. But the nine years of his life leading up to the inaugural mission of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|U.S.S. Enterprise]] to Farpoint Station have remained a mystery -- until now, as Picard's lost era is finally unearthed. Following the loss of the Stargazer and the brutal court-martial that resulted, Picard no longer sees a future for himself in Starfleet. Turning to his other love, archaeology, he embarks on a quest to rediscover a buried age of ancient galactic history...and awakens a living survivor of that era: a striking, mysterious woman frozen in time since before the rise of Earth's dinosaurs. But this powerful immortal has a secret of cataclysmic proportions, and her plans will take Picard -- aided along the way by a brilliant but naive android, an insightful Betazoid, and an enigmatic El-Aurian -- to the heights of passion, the depths of betrayal, and the farthest reaches of explored space. Summary This novel covers the 9 years between Jean-Luc Picard's command of the USS Stargazer and his command of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), beginning with a detailed account of the loss of the Stargazer, and the ensuing court martial. Characters Regulars Idun Asmund; Gilaad Ben Zoma; Tricia Cadwallader; Data; Carter Greyhorse; Guinan; Jean-Luc Picard; Phigus Simenon; Deanna Troi; Vigo Others Ariel; Bilan; Bok; Bolus; Coray; Durand; Flax; Gorp; Grev; Bazyli Janasz; Jameela Janasz; Stefcia Janasz; Kathryn Janeway; Naomi Jerusalmi; Onna Karapleedeez; Miliani Langford; Dan Legato; Lenama; Phillipa Louvois; Nibro; Rosa Payne; Gregory Quinn; Ruyao; Sabar; Thomas Salisbury; Sartak; Schuster; Skwart; Sorma; Subramaniam; T'Lara; Donald Varley; Wright; Xian Chuanli; Xian Yanmei Referenced Allis; Marta Batanides; Zefram Cochrane; Beverly Crusher; Jack Crusher; Wesley Crusher; Robert DeSoto; Richard Galen; David Gold; Gof; Edward Janeway; "Pug" Joseph; Walker Keel; Ki'hiut; Mench; Lun Minsal; Marie Picard; Prospero; R'Miia; Riva; Sarek; Strowman; Sudarmono; Suranyi; T'Moni; Elias Vaughn; Juanita Valderrama; Miranda Vigo; Elizabeth Wu; Yojaleya; Zek; Cortin Zweller References Starships and vehicles [[USS Ceres (NCC-2513)|USS Ceres]]; Cleopatra's Needle; ''Galaxy'' class; [[USS Lexington|USS Lexington]]; [[USS Mary Kingsley|USS Mary Kingsley]] (''Hokule'a''-class); Selbos; Seventy-Fifth Rule (''Raider''-class); [[USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)|USS Stargazer]] (''Constellation''-class) Locations Albireo; Aldea; Alpha Centauri III; Alpha Centauri VII; Alpha Centauri A; Alpha Centauri B; Bajor; Berengaria; Beta Quadrant; Camus II; Cheron; Earth; El-Auria; Enceladus; England; Eris Alpha; Europa; Ferenginar; Galos Sigma; Iconia; Kandoge; Kurl; Lambda Scorpii; Ligillium; Ma-aira Thenn; Mars; Maxia; Maxia Zeta; Maxia Zeta III; Maxia Zeta IV; Maxia Zeta V; Neptune; New Samarkand; Organia; Naiad; Pacifica; Paris; Perseus Arm; Polynesia; Proserpina; Proxima Centauri; Questar M17; Sargonian Diaspora; Scorpius Reach; Starbase 20; Starbase 32; Tagus III; Talos IV; Tanebor; Taredin; Tau Ceti Prime; Tellar; Timur's Peak; Trans-Scorpian region; Trelka; Upper Scorpius OB association; Utopia Planitia; Vanlac V Species Acamarian; Andorian; Argelian; Atrean; B'nurlac; Bajoran; Betazoid; Bolian; Breen; Caitian; Caldonian; Cardassian; Centaurian; Clan Ru; El-Aurian; Fabrini; Ferengi; Gnalish; Gorn; Human; Kalandan; Klingon; Kobheerian; Kreetassian; Ky'rha; Ligillian; Lorini; Mabrae; Manraloth; Menthar; Metron; Molherian Firesoul; Mro; Organian; Pandrilite; Peliar; "Polyphemian"; Promellian; Sargonian; Shedai; Sheliak; Taguan; Talarian; Tellarite; Thasian; Tholian; Toraak; Tzenkethi; Vanlaca; Vormoresh; Vulcan States and organizations Breen Confederacy; Department of Temporal Investigations; Federation Diplomatic Corps; Ferengi Alliance; Gatherers; Iconian Empire; Sheliak Corporate; Starfleet; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Corps of Engineers; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet Medical; Tanebor Orbital Guard; United Federation of Planets; University of Alpha Centauri; Vormoresh Imperium Others 2200; 2339; 2341; 2345; 2348; 2354; 2355; 2358; 2359; admiral; annular confinement beam; asteroid; Augment; "Beyond Antares"; binary star; black hole archive; bodyplant; bread; breakfast; bridge; bridge log; captain; captain's log; carbon dioxide; Carl Blegen Hall; Ceres; city; Class M; combadge; commander; communicator; computer rating; consciousness-transfer device; corporeal; counselor; cryvolcano; DaiMon; dilithium; dinosaur; distress beacon; DNA; dynoscanner; Dyrad; duranium; engineering; ensign; escape pod; EVA suit; event horizon; Fer-Gruacch Library; Ferengi Rules of Acquisition; fire-suppression field; first contact; forcefield; fusion generator; G4 star; G7 star; Galen border conflict; gamma radiation; gas giant; genetic engineering; geology; Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance; Grankite Order of Tactics; gravity well; Great Dying; Great River; GuiMon in Chief; Hamlet; Heisenberg compensator; Heritage Banks of Vormoreshinak; humanoid; incorporeal; introdus; hydrogen; hyponeutronium; ice giant; impulse engine; Jacinnan racing cat; JAG officer; Jovian; K6 star; kelbonite; "khrught"; latinum; lieutenant; log entry; logopath; magnetic field; megayear; Menthar-Promellian War; metamaterial; methane; mining phaser; moon; mosaic; Mozart; nanotechnology; Narj; navigational deflector; navigator; neutron; neutronium; nitrogen; nucleonic radiation; Number One; oxygen; parsec; pattern enhancer; Permian-Triassic Extinction Event; phaser; photon torpedo; Picard Maneuver; planet; plutonium; potassium; Prime Directive; probe; Proserpina (goddess); quantum degradation; quantum singularity; Queen Gertrude; red dwarf; red giant; Scalos water; science officer; sensor; sensor drone; sensor log; William Shakespeare; shield; shipyard; shuttlebay; shuttlecraft; sickbay; stardate; Starfleet Directive 010; Starfleet Directive 012; stasis field; stellar wind; subspace; supernova; Swiss cheese; tactical officer; terraform; tetryon; thermal vent; Tomb of Zaterl; thruster; topaline; transporter; Treaty of Armens; tricorder; tritanium; verterium; uranium; viewscreen; x-ray flare; xenoanthropology; warp core; warp engine; warp factor; warp nacelle; water; wine Information When author Christopher L. Bennett posted the cover on the Trek BBS he stated that the cover art had been an inspiration: :"The scene on the cover is in the novel. As it happened, I wrote it just a couple of days before I was shown the preliminary artwork, and what I described scenery-wise was very different from this, and much more bland. But I was able to rework things to fit the image, and it greatly enhanced the detail and mood of this pivotal scene." Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Stargazer|Captain's log, USS Stargazer]] Related Stories Images Reviews Connections Category:TNG Novels